


My Beautiful Little Secret

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For Female Readers) </p><p>Sherlock is bored out of is mind but a call from Lestrade might just cheer him up. At first he's not at all interested in speaking with you but once it's revealed your suspected to be Moriarty's lover things get interesting. According to records you don't exist so the only question is can Sherlock figure it out and learn your story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Interrogation

            Sherlock came into the police station with John at his heels. Lestrade had called and said he had something for him. Usually Sherlock wouldn’t even bother but he was bored out of his mind so going to the station wouldn’t hurt. When they arrived Sergeant Donovan took them to Lestrade who was in the observation room. They walked in and Sherlock went straight to him.

“What have you got this time Lestrade?” He asked sounding only slightly interested.

“This.”

            Lestrade gestured to the glass that looked into the interrogation room. It didn’t seem like anyone was in there but with closer inspection Sherlock could see a girl lying on the floor. She seemed frozen and lost in her own world. He could tell she was in fact breathing but she seemed upset. So lying on the floor was her form of protest.

“Boring.” Sherlock announced and then went for the door.

“We believe she’s his lover.”  Lestrade said.

Sherlock stopped with his hand on the door knob. “Whose lover?”

“Moriarty’s.”  

            Sherlock moved his hand away from the door knob and undid his scarf. He hung it on one of the hooks lined against the wall then took off his coat placing it over the scarf. He went to the table near him and quickly grabbed a small cup of coffee and left the room.

            Then he appeared on the other side of the glass entering the interrogation room. He sat down at the table and placed the cup in the middle. The girl in the corner noticed his presence and Sherlock saw a slight glint of recognition in her eyes. She stood up from the floor and took a seat across from Sherlock. She grabbed the cup and smelled it, then put it back on the table.

“Don’t like coffee much.” Sherlock said and picked up the cup. “Me neither.”

            Sherlock tossed the cups contents against the glass behind him blurring Lestrade and John’s view of the room. He then just let the cup fall to the floor. He placed his elbows on the table and put his hands together.

“Don’t feel like talking much do you.”

            The girl just stared back. Sherlock could easily deduced dozens of things about her but nothing would prove a connection to Moriarty. Just then John came in and held up a file. It was obviously all the information they had on the girl. It was a small file. He threw it on the table and Sherlock grabbed it.

“Everything they have on her right?” He said as he began looking through it.

“Yup.” John responded.

“Well I’m sure you’ve read it already so the floor is yours.”

            Sherlock leaned back in his chair and began reading over the file. There was a chair next to him and John sat in it.

“You were found at a penthouse in London right?” John asked but got no response. “We don’t have your name. Medics ran your D.N.A but there was no match. According to records you don’t exist.”

“Obviously.” Sherlock said sounding just slightly annoyed. “If you were being kept in Moriarty’s penthouse then he would erase you from the world. That way there was no way you'd be found.”

“If you’re wondering how you were found, the police pulled Moriarty's phone off his dead body. It took weeks to hack it but they found many calls made from the penthouse. Police went searching and they found you...in a drug induced coma.”

“You’re not a drug addict, just hooked up to machines that would keep you under. What a curious way to find someone.”

            The girl kept looking at them but said nothing. It was obviously bothering John a lot but Sherlock was all the more interested. Just then an officer came into the room.

“You boys are done here.” He said.

“On what grounds?” John questioned.

“She is being transported to a secure location.”

“And where would that be. Oh wait don’t tell me, my brother has heard about her.” Sherlock said.

            The man just nodded and Sherlock rolled his eyes. John had gotten up and left the room with Sherlock following behind him. Sherlock was obviously annoyed with his brother even without his presence in the room. But just as he was about to leave the girl spoke.

“Y/n.”

Sherlock stopped and turned around. “What was that?”

“My name, it’s y/n Gallagher.” She looked up at Sherlock. “I suggest you start looking in your mind palace Mr. Holmes, cause no one else will find out who I am.”

            Sherlock smiled at her and nodded his head in a ‘thank you’ manner. He grabbed his coat and scarf. Then he and John began making their way towards the exit. They were done there and there was no reason to stay.

“Do you really think she knows Moriarty?” John asked as they exited the building.

“Yes.”

“You think she’s suffering from Stockholm syndrome?”

“No, if she was she would have talked more. Asked questions, defended Moriarty in anyway. She was told he was dead, she would have been devastated. What was your impression?”

“She seemed in shock, paralyzed in the moment.”

“No, she was fine, just silent.”

“Do you think she even knows Moriarty properly, she could have just been held hostage in that penthouse.”

“No she knew him well, spent lots of time with him. In any book she would be considered a lover.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

“She didn’t say anything till we were leaving. And all she told me was her name and that no one else could figure out who she was.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?” John asked.

“She left me a clue at the end, a clue only I could follow. She’s continuing Moriarty's game, she definitely knows him well.”

            John got a cab and they got in heading back home. They were silent at the beginning but John still had questions.

“So y/n Gallagher? Doesn’t sound familiar.”

“That’s cause she doesn’t exist, Moriarty made sure of that.”

“And you can find her, figure out who she is.”

“Yup, she made it very clear I was the only one who could do that.”

            Sherlock couldn't help but smile. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his brother came knocking at his door. If there were no records of her then there was absolutely no chance of anyone figuring out who she was. Except him, apparently he was the only one. Moriarty was always good at games and even in death he can still play. The game was still on and Moriarty just placed a new piece on the board.


	2. Backstory

    John was going insane with the amount of silence in the flat. Sherlock hadn’t said a word in nearly five days. John had to force him to eat something every now and then but other than that there was silence. The first day he didn't mind, it was a nice change but two days later it was frightening.

    He didn’t take on any case and most of the time he’d be standing by the window staring out while playing his violin. John would end up talking to him for hours just because, that’s how Sherlock was with him. But one day he just broke.

“There’s nothing!” Sherlock shouted startling John. “A name that's all she is. There is no record of her anywhere.”

“So the computer final crashed.” John said and settled himself down.

    Sherlock started pacing in the flat, going back and forth. The rope on his robe moving left and right.

“Wait, say that again.”

“Say what?” John asked.

“What you said, just now, about me.”

“I called you a computer and said you crashed.”

“Oh...there it is?”

    He grabbed a laptop from the coffee table then went off to his room. John watched him go still confused on what just happened but glad to know Sherlock could still talk.

~~~~~~~

    When you woke up everything was strange. You were there but at the same time you weren’t. The first thing you noticed was the hospital bed you were in. You weren’t hooked up to any machines, you had just been laying there.

    You sat up still feeling dizzy and so confused. You stood up from the bed and stumbled your way to the window. When you looked outside you didn’t recognize anything. You definitely weren’t on the ground floor, that was for sure.

“Jim?” You said as you looked around the room. “Jim.”

    You were getting scared and things were clearing up more. You slowly made your way to the door. By the time you reached it you were more conscious and stronger. You burst out of the room and saw the people around you. Nurses and then those sitting down in chairs.

    Just as you were looking around an officer came up to you. He started to tell you that you were safe. But you were scared, everything was foreign to you. You started yelling at the officer to get away from you. Then you began backing away and going down the hall.

    He grabbed you but on instinct you yelled and pushed him back. Nurses started gathering and helping you out. They pushed the officer back and he tried explaining what was going on to them. But eventually everyone was briefed and you were politely asked to go with him down to the police station for questioning.

    You were still afraid, feeling shy but you agreed anyway. You were silent on the drive and didn’t speak with anyone. When you arrived at the station you were taken to the interrogation room. But you still refused to speak. Many asked questions but you didn’t answer.

    When they stopped coming in you sat down in the corner and started thinking. They told you Jim was dead, shot himself in the head. They probably expected you to retaliate or something but you stayed quiet keeping all emotions on the inside.

    Eventually you just ended up laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. It was a long while before someone else came in the room and you recognized who, Sherlock Holmes. You got up and sat in the chair. He talked and you listened but didn’t answer, not even when John came in.

    Jim had told you a lot about them and you thought maybe it’d be fun to play a game with Sherlock. You had been told all about his game with Jim so why not play on his behalf. You gave him your name, see how long it would take him to figure it all out.

    After that some other men took you from the police station to some other place. You weren’t really sure where but again you were silent. Then you were brought to Sherlock’s hated brother Mycroft. He would be the only one with a lot of power and was obviously gonna keep you under lock and key.

    And so it was that way. You were kept in a nice room and he tried interrogating you but you never did answer. And of course Mycroft got frustrated and stopped trying.

    But one day just randomly, someone else came into the room to interrogate you. It was Sherlock. He seemed a bit happy to see you and you did as well.

“I’m sure it’s not surprising at all that Mycroft has been begging me to come here. You won’t speak to anyone besides me.” He said.

“No one else is worthy I suppose.” You said. “And I know this room is full of cameras and your brother is on the other side of them listening to every word I have to say.”

“Is that surprising?”

“Not at all...so if you’re here then I guess you’ve figured out who I am.”

“Yes.”

“And you probably compiled all your knowledge onto a file your brother now holds.”

“Yes.”

You sighed. “Okay so I know you really want to know what happened to me, but I have conditions.”

“By all means, go ahead.”

“I’m only telling my story to you and John, no security or nothing, just out in the open. And only after I’ve told you everything you want to know then you can spill your guts to your brother. Once I've finished you let me go. No more imprisonment, just my freedom.”

    This time Sherlock was silent. The two of you just kept looking at the other till Sherlock stood up.

“I am all for those terms but my brother may not be.”

“Well either he complies or I won’t speak again, not even to you.”

    Sherlock smiled to you and then left the room. He went to his brother’s office and sat down. Mycroft was looking through the file Sherlock had given him.

“Are you gonna give y/n what she wants?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really, unless you rather keep her in custody till she dies, because I doubt she’ll ever speak if you do that.”

“Tomorrow then, you and John can take her out tomorrow. You keep her with you at all times and you have three days to get everything out of her. Do you agree with my terms brother?”

“I’ll come by tomorrow then, around noon.”

~~~~~~~

    You were still in that room being monitored. You honestly didn't think Mycroft would actually met with your demands. The next day Sherlock came by with his partner John. For the next two days you’d be staying with them, that didn’t seem so bad.

    They took you to 221B, they already had a room for you for the duration of your stay. It was nice and you were grateful to be out of solitary confinement. John ordered some food and you all ate together.

“Do tell me Sherlock how did you figure me out.” You said.

“It was all thanks to John. He gave me the final puzzle piece and after that everything made sense. Moriarty did a pretty great job making you disappear from any form of a major story.” Sherlock said.

“You may have the facts but not the details. Shall I start from the beginning?”

“Let’s hear the story of Moriarty’s lover.”

“I didn’t start that way. As I'm sure you know the Gallagher family used to be one of the most respected and wealthiest families in all of London.”

“Now there's barely any record of them or you for the matter.” John said.

“Yes, and my family wanted to keep and increase their wealth, no matter the cost.”

“And that led to you marrying Karter Jones. Another wealthy family, how boring.” Sherlock said.

“I didn’t want to, my parents forced me into that marriage. Publicly we were great but behind the doors he was horrible and abusive.”

“I'm sorry. But how does this lead to Moriarty?” John asked.

“I couldn't just leave the marriage and I had suffered enough so I looked for my way out. That’s how I found Moriarty.”

“You wanted his help in faking your death, well I suppose there's no one better.” Sherlock commented.

“I wanted to die and Moriarty could help me. But I didn't just want to die, I wanted Moriarty to make it look like Karter murdered me.”

“But that didn’t happen.” John said. “You ended up disappearing and everyone thought Karter killed you and hid your body. He was sent to prison and he's still there.”

“Moriarty kept up part of the deal. I didn’t plan to be here, I didn't want to fake my death. I really did want to die but Moriarty didn’t.”

“He saved you.” Sherlock said.

    You only talked for a bit more before you had to admit you were tired and wanted to rest. It would be easier to sleep when you know you're not being constantly watched. John showed you your temporary room and wished you a good night.

    Once he was gone you got yourself ready for bed. It was easier to sleep but you started to wonder why Jim did what he did. The last time you saw him...you never thought you’d wake up without him.

~~~~~~~

    The next morning John had made breakfast, they didn't ask questions since they wanted to talk outside the flat. You all went out to the park and walked around.

“When did you first meet Jim?” Sherlock asked.

“It was strange. Usually we'd use a computer to message each other, but one day Jim asked me to meet him at a restaurant.”

“He'd never show his face.”

“I know which is strange but I accepted his invite anyway. And after our first get together we started to meet more often, but always in secret.”

“Sounds like something he'd do. What exactly did you talk about?” John asked.

“Well we would talk about how we were gonna frame Karter but he mostly wanted to know about me.”

“That way he could get to know you and fall in love.”

“I suppose but I never really saw it. I assumed he wanted to bring me some sort of joy and happiness before the end.”

“But it didn’t last did it.” Sherlock said.

“Well having a rich, possessive husband becomes a problem. He realized I was going out often and had me followed on one occasion. Coincidentally after that Moriarty insisted on taking me home. I let him since I thought Karter wasn't home.”

“He was home wasn't he." Sherlock said.

“And drunk so when he saw me and Moriarty he got violent. I tried to explain that we were old friends but he kept yelling and he hit me a couple of times. Guess after that Moriarty knew how desperate I was to get away from him.”

“Wait I have a question.” John interrupted. “How come you waited so long to put your plan into action.”

“There were still a few things I needed to...wanted to do to accommodate my friends before I was gone.”

“That’s quite something.”

“Well a few days after that Karter got drunk and violent again and well the day after I...I couldn't take it anymore so I told Moriarty I wanted to put the plan into action that night.”

“So he put his into action.” Sherlock said.

“I got a vial of poison from Moriarty and I took it before I fell asleep. I suppose my body was going to be mutilated with all evidence pointing to my husband. Except I woke up again somewhere else.”

“Moriarty’s penthouse.”

“Yes, I was disoriented and the telly was on reporting my death. I was terrified and I stumbled out of the room and Jim was there trying to explain everything to me.”

“How could he possibly explain that.” John asked.

“I didn’t want to listen and he had to...partial drug me to calm down. He...it was complicated for him to explain what he did.”

“He made it seem like Karter had murdered you and hid away your body. No one ever found it but there wasn't really any evidence that could prove his innocent. So you still got what you wanted.”

“I wasn’t dead I didn’t want to live anymore but Jim had other ideas for me. It took me a while to get used to my new living conditions. I couldn’t leave the penthouse at all. I had to stay inside at all times and I couldn't make contact with anyone else. I was dead so there was really no point .”

“He kept you imprisoned.” John said. “Did you get fed up.”

“I was uncomfortable at first but I got used to things. I grew to like it and I got closer to Jim in a way no one had before.”

“So you really were his girlfriend?” Sherlock questioned.

“Yes, I suppose that’s the proper term for it but our relationship wasn’t...normal. It was far from it.”


	3. Good Morning

_A long time ago..._

_When you first woke up you actually thought you were in heaven. Everything in the room was white and you had been sleeping on a really comfortable bed. The only problem was the telly. It was on and reporting your murder._

_You quickly got out of bed and looked out the window. You were still in London just a different part of it. Then you tried opening the balcony doors but they were locked. To make matters worse the door to the room opened up and Moriarty came in with a breakfast tray._

_“It’s good to see you’re up.” He said.  
_

_“What’s going on?” You asked._

_“Not much.”_

_“Jim I’m serious. I shouldn’t be here, I should be dead.”_

_“According to the rest of the world you are.”_

_You stalked over to him as anger started to fill your veins._

_“I get that but I was supposed to be dead for real. I didn’t want to fake it so why did you Jim, we had a deal.”_

_“We did but something as beautiful as you can’t be destroyed.”_

_The compliment caught you off guard. Over the last weeks you had been getting to know Moriarty but you never thought he actually had feelings for you._

_“Please enjoy your breakfast. I’m sure you have many questions but we’ll discuss them later.”_

_He leaned and kissed your cheek before leaving the room. You stayed where you were frozen. Everything was just a blur and nothing made sense. You ran to the balcony doors again and frantically tried to open them. They wouldn’t budge._

_As you kept trying tears started sliding down your face. What was happening? Once you finally gave up on the balcony you went for the actual door. You were cautious around the knob but the door wasn’t locked. You slowly opened the door and peaked out._

_There was no one in sight and you left the room. You wandered around still having no clue where you were. The house was nice and big but it had an emptiness to it. Jim had only walked out of the room a few moments ago, but you had no idea where he went._

_You slowly wandered around the place trying to find your way out. The house itself was pretty quiet, too quiet for your liking. When you found these huge double doors you realized these were the main doors. Just as you reached for the handles you were grabbed and turned around._

_“What are you doing?”_

_Jim had snuck up behind you and pulled you away from the door. He held you by your shoulders and you were still trying to calm down since he startled you._

_“Just...I...Jim you need to talk to me.”_

_“We can talk later.”_

_“No.” You firmly said. “We need to talk about what you did right now.”_

_“I’m quite busy at the moment sweetheart.”_

_“But you weren’t busy to invite me out to dinner now were you.”_

_“That was a different situation.”_

_“I’m supposed to be dead Jim.” You shouted. “I don’t want to be here.”_

_You felt like crying. The night before when you had taken what you thought was poison you were at peace. It was all finally over for you but no, you were here instead.  As the thought just kept sinking in you let yourself rest against Jim’s chest._

_He wrapped his arms around you as tears began sliding down your cheeks. This wasn’t right, Jim wasn’t right, he was some kind of sociopath who used his skills as a hitman. He doesn’t sound like someone capable of love yet here he was holding you close._

_“You’re right, we do need to talk about this. But I have to go take care of some business right now.”_

_You were getting really tired about hearing that same excuse again and again. You were just about to pull yourself away from him when you felt a small pin prick on your neck._

_“Jim what…” You mumbled.  
_

_It really wasn’t difficult to figure out what he had done to you. Jim grabbed you and lead you back to the bedroom. By then you were already feeling drowsy. He gently got you to sit down on the bed._

_“I won’t be gone long, I promise.” He told you.  
_

_He gave you a small kiss on your forehead and then got up to leave. You may not have been at full strength but this conversation was not over for you. You stood up and grabbed Moriarty._

_“You’re not leaving.”_

_That might have been a mistake. Jim had just about had it with your persistence. He snapped a bit and threw you back. You hit the edge of the bed and fell onto the floor. You could barely stand and the drugs were really getting to you._

_“Outside this house you are dead, do you understand me.” He shouted. “Your ex-husband is currently in prison facing charges of first degree murder, your murder. There is nothing that can or will ever prove his innocence. You got what you wanted and....”_

_You were crying. The shouting...it just brought back a bunch of flashes of when Karter would shout at you, throw things at you or hit you._

_“I’m sorry…” You cried. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”_

_Jim had stopped shouting and just stared down at you. He knew where his mistake was._

_“No, I’m sorry.”  He said gently._

_He got down and reached out to you but you moved away from him. You were still living in a memory and you couldn’t distinguish the different person before you to Karter._

_“I’m sorry.” Jim repeated. “I shouldn’t have shouted, I know how…”_

_The drugs mixing in with your fear didn’t actually help much but eventually you calmed down. You were more drowsy but you noticed Jim trying to help you up to the bed._

_He kept apologizing to you but you weren’t really paying attention anymore. You were feeling more tired than before and everything was slipping out of focus. The next thing you knew you were laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling._

_Jim was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing your hair and smiling. Things started fading out of focus but you were trying to stay awake. But it didn’t last, soon after you closed your eyes, you fell into darkness._

_~~~~~~_

_When you woke up later it was late in the day but you weren’t alone in the room. A woman, a maid was in the room filling the closet with clothes. She stopped her work when she noticed you waking up._

_“Good afternoon madam.” She said kindly. “I’m sure you must be hungry, but do not worry dinner's almost ready.”_

_Dinner...had you been sleeping all day. You felt a small ache in your neck as you remembered Jim stabbing you with a needle. Things seemed blurry but your vision was slowly clearing up._

_You slowly moved over to the edge and got off the bed. It was hard to stand at first but you got the hang of it. You wanted to walk on your own but your legs just weren’t having it. After a few more painful steps you managed to walk...sort of._

_You stumbled to the door and got out of the room. By then you had better balance and could walk but slowly. You weren’t actually sure where the hell you were going but you couldn't stay in that room all day._

_After some pointless wandering around the penthouse one of the maids came to get you. She took you to the dining room where dinner and Moriarty were waiting for you. You were seated across from him and then your dinner plate was set in front of you._

_The waiters served your food but you didn’t eat. Moriarty did but he stopped when he realized you weren’t. You were too shy to eat and nothing was making any sense._

_“Is something wrong my dear?” Moriarty asked._

_“How long was I out?”_

_“A few hours. You slept through the whole day.”_

_“What did you give me?”_

_“A sedative.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I upset you and I believed you could use some rest. That way time would go by faster for you. So now we can talk.”_

_Before there had been a thousand questions on your mind and now there was nothing. He acted so calm as if nothing was wrong, well maybe nothing was wrong for him, but to you everything was. You stayed silent for a while until you could think of a good question._

_“Why...why did you save me?” You said almost in a whisper._

_“What kind of a question is that?” Moriarty questioned. “You are a marvelous thing and I knew that you could be saved. Your family and your supposed husband broke you. But from the moment I saw you smile I knew you could be saved.”_

_His words rendered you speechless. You grew up hoping to marry a marvelous man but instead you were forced to marry someone you didn’t love. With him you were never happy and he pushed you to wanting death. Even if your heart was still beating you still got what you wanted._

_“You’re not gonna let me leave are you?”_

_“And why would you want that?”_

_“This is insane.”_

_“No my dear.” Moriarty said with a smile. “It’s insane what you wanted me to do. Kill you and use your blood, bones and body to frame your ex-husband for murder. Now that’s insane and quiet genius.”_

_“But what if I want to leave.” You said. “What if I want to see my family again.”_

_“For what? They sold you off to the riches man in London regardless of your own feelings. Do you really want to go back to them, even your friends couldn’t see that you were suffering.” He stopped for a bit and cut up his steak. “Death comes to us all my dear, eventually, but I don’t plan for death to knock on your door just yet.”_

_“But-”_

_“If you walk out that door and reveal to the world that you’re alive you're pathetic ex-husband walks out of prison as a free man. The media will be all over you trying to figure out what happened. And as much as it would pain me you can’t be allowed to reveal the truth. As much as I want to help you, if you walk out that door you will die.”_

_Whatever terror you were feeling tripled in that moment. You should have known better than to question Moriarty like that. You didn’t even know why you were questioning him, he saved you and he’s offering you a better life. Your eyes wandered around the room, he lived in luxury and you could too._

_Your eyes landed back on your plate and you picked up the fork and knife. You could get used to this, but you had to let go of your old life, your old self. This was your chance to start over and accept what’s been given to you, it truly was a gift._


	4. Dinner

_     You were still shy but life was pretty good for you. Although it wasn’t really Moriarty who was distant. At first you weren’t much for talk but slowly you opened up to him. You were trying and he seemed to appreciate your efforts, except sometimes he was the one who pushed you away. _

_     On one occasion you had been sitting by a window enjoying the sunlight and reading a book. You heard the door open and got up to greet Jim, except he wasn’t in a mood. He didn’t take off his coat and pushed you away. You didn’t understand his reasons but for both of your sakes you backed off. _

_     You returned to your seat by the window and continued reading. You didn’t see him again until dinner where apologized for his early actions. Things had gotten a little bad and he ended up bloody. He didn’t want you anywhere near him till he had cleaned up and calmed down. You admired his care for you and thanked him for being so thoughtful. _

_     Moriarty certainly knew you well enough. It always brought you joy when he did such little things just for you. It had been so long since you were in that traumatic relationship with Karter. Over the last few months your life had been nothing but peaceful. It was what you had always hoped to have but your own family took that from you. Yet despite the happy life you were curious as to how everyone you knew reacted to your death. _

_     Even if you wanted to know there wasn’t really a way to find out. Moriarty didn’t like you being around any technology. At first you thought it was because he didn’t trust you but it was best. You were dead and your curiosity could get the best of you. Nonetheless you wanted to know. Later that night as you prepared for bed Moriarty came into your room. You were sitting by your mirror brushing your hair. _

_ “How are you?” _

_ “Alright.” _

_ “Well I was wondering…” Moriarty stood behind you and wrapped his arms around you. “If maybe you’d like some company.” _

_ “I don’t know-” _

__ _ Before you could finish talking he placed a kiss on your cheek. His actions made you speechless but he didn’t stop there. He kept kissing you and slowly moving down your neck. It was fine at first but his hands began moving down as well and memories of your past relationship came back.  _

__ _ You jumped up and moved away from Moriarty. He seemed surprised by your actions but by seeing how you wrapped your arms around yourself he understood what was wrong. _

_ “I’m sorry. I thought…” _

_ “I know...it’s just...I don’t think I’m ready to handle anything like that just yet.” _

_ “I understand. I shall leave you to sleep.” _

__ _ You remained silent as he left, not knowing what to do. After a minute you got into bed feeling a bit numb. You never thought he’d do something like that or at least not so soon, but was it really. A part of you did wonder if he ever had those sort of intentions, guess he just caught you off guard this time around. _

__ _ You curled up under the blankets, wrapped in warmth. Nights used to be fearful, sleeping next to a monster. Or even worse, the nights when you were alone and he’d come home late screaming, dragging you out of bed, always drunk. The warmth was a nice change, truly peaceful. Allowing you to sleep with no worries whatsoever. _

~~~~~~

_ Every morning was another mystery. Before you followed the routine of quickly dressing and preparing breakfast for Karter. Most of the time he was still hungover so you’d have to deal with his...babbling. Things were so violent in the morning though and after he left for work or whatever you were all on your own. Cleaning the kitchen table and the rest of the house before even preparing to go out yourself. _

__ _ Now you may not have the luxury of going outside but it was a small sacrifice compared to the living conditions you now had. Mornings, well you no longer had to wake up early. You were free to do as you wanted and when you did wake up breakfast or brunch awaited you in the dining room. And the day was yours. _

__ _ Reading was a good pass time but even Moriarty knew you needed other forms of entertainment. Television wasn’t really the best option so he had a sort of study room for you. You could paint or write, dance to some music, have all the freedom you didn’t have before. _

__ _ You were walking around the house, admiring the paints. Moriarty usually changed them every week to make sure there was always something new for you to look at. It was then when he came home and you heard the door slam. As you approached the front entrance you heard shouting then another man coming looking for you. _

_ “Ms. Gallagher, if you would please come with me.” _

_ “Is everything alright?” _

_ “Of course, you just need to come with me.” _

__ _ You weren’t sure what was going on but you followed the man nonetheless. He took you to your room and politely asked you to go inside. You did and the door was shut behind you and locked. Hearing the lock sent chills up your spine but you trusted it was for good reason. About an hour went by before you heard the door open. Moriarty came in to find you gazing out the window. _

_ “You know I do miss the way the sun feels on my skin. It helped me relax in troubled times.” _

_ “I’m sorry about earlier.” _

_ “I guess something didn’t go well.” _

_ “Yes, I wasn’t happy about it and would rather have you here in your room so I wouldn’t...hurt you in anyway.” _

_ “Thanks Jim.” _

_ “There’s no need for kind words, though tomorrow night we will have a guest joining us for dinner.” _

_ “A guest?” You questioned, feeling a bit worried.  _

_ “Don’t worry too much about it. I assure you it won’t be a big problem.” _

~~~~~~

“He really cared about you didn’t he?” John said.

“Yeah. I was just as surprised as you as well. He grew on me.”

“Well, I suggest we stop and get you something to eat.” Sherlock added.

“Are you hungry?”

“No, but I’m sure you and John are. I know a great place around here that serves Italian.”

You followed Sherlock to the restaurant. It was no surprise he knew who the owner was an acquired a table in the back where you couldn’t be overheard. He didn’t eat, but after the meal you continued your tale.

~~~~~~

__ _ You dressed appropriately for the mystery guest of that night. Moriarty had plenty of beautiful clothes for you to chose from even though usually it is only him who sees you dressed like that. You were a bit nervous about dinner. The guest was a stranger and to outsiders you were dead.  _

__ _ When the time came for dinner one of the maids took you to the dining room. Another man pulled out your chair and helped arrange you for dinner. The meal was set yet you remained alone for a while longer. Soon Moriarty came into the room joined by another man you did not recognize and three other men. _

__ _ You did not recognize the guest but the other three men were Moriarty’s guards. You already had an idea how the night would go down and now your suspicions were confirmed.  It wasn’t until the guest sat down that he noticed your presence. _

_ “My, my, what a thing of beauty do you have here Moriarty.” _

__ _ You lowered your head and glanced at Moriarty. You were unsure if you were to speak or not.  
_

_ “You don’t have to speak my dear.” He said. _

_ “The silent type, I like it.” _

__ _ His words made you uncomfortable and Jim noticed. He changed the conversation for your sake.  
_

_ “Perhaps we should get down to business Mr. Duvoi.” _

_ “Yeah, you sure it’s okay for her to be here?” _

_ “Don’t worry about her.” _

__ _ Obviously the dinner was similar to the situation in where you first met Jim. You were hiring him for a job, just as Mr. Duvoi was doing. His motives didn’t interest you but you were curious as to why he was invited to dinner. Or at least why you were present. You wouldn’t have minded eating sooner or even alone yet you were here. _

_ “Alright Moriarty, I’ve got to know. Is she Y/N Gallagher? I thought she was dead but knowing what you’re capable of I wouldn’t be surprised.” _

_ “That’s none of your business.” _

_ “Come on man, just curious.” _

_ “What I find curious is the number of enemies you’ve made, but they are much faster than you.” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “Does a Mr. Perez mean anything to you?” _

_ “That man is a thorn on my side and I want him gone. That's what I came here to discuss with you.” _

_ “I’m afraid he wishes the same for you.”  _

__ _ Two of Moriarty’s guards grabbed Mr. Duvoi and held him down. Moriarty stood up and grabbed the knife from the table. _

_ “No! Wait! Whatever he’s paid you, I’ll triple it.” _

_ “I’m afraid the world would be better off without you and I’m not doing this for the money. I rarely take pleasure in such a material thing.” Moriarty ran his fingers over the blade before looking at you. “Y/n, sweetheart, I’m afraid dinner is over. Don’t worry about anyone finding out you’re alive, I’ll take care of it.” _

__ _ You stood up and smiled before exiting the room. Things were gonna get bloody. Since it was late you returned to your room to take a bath and prepared for the night.  The evening was certainly interesting, a lot more exhilarating than your day to day activities. After the bath you prepared for bed. Just as you were about to turn in Moriarty came by. _

_ “I hope dinner wasn’t too much. I thought maybe you could use a change of plans for the night.” _

_ “Well it was certainly interesting to see how you handle some of your business.” _

_ “I suppose so, I should leave you to rest.” _

_ “Wait…” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Could...would you stay with me tonight. I don’t want to sleep alone.” _

_ “Sure.”  _

__ _ You got into the bed and quietly waited for him to join you. He got into the bed and pulled up the blanket. You got closer to him, feeling safer right by his side. _

_ “I never did properly thank you.” _

_ “For what?” _

_ “Saving my life. I did not ask you to do it, but you did anyway and I am grateful.” _

_ “Such beauty should be preserved for as long as possible.” _


	5. Safety

__ _ It was a bit disappointing to wake up alone in bed. Then again Moriarty was a busy man who couldn’t possibly be given the chance to sleep in. Nonetheless it was nice to sleep in warm, caring arms for once. When you got out of the room you found Jim gazing out the window with a glass of wine in hand. _

_ “Good morning my dear.” _

_ “Oh, I didn’t know you’d be here in the morning. I thought you had business.” _

_ “My kind of business can be done in and out of home.” _

_ “Right.” _

_ “Anyway let’s have breakfast, I need to speak with you.”  _

__ _ In the past hearing such words only brought worry but now you were actually curious. Sometimes breakfast would be lonely but it was nice to have him around. Breakfast was a delicious omelet with bacon and sausage and a beautiful glass of wine.  _

_ “I have something I’d like you to do.” _

_ “Me? How could I possibly help?” _

_ “I know a little more about your past, profession in technology. You’ve gotten into a bit of legal trouble in your youth, of course no charges were pressed since your family could pay to keep things quiet. Although you got better with your hobby.” _

_ You seemed embarrassed. “I didn’t have much for entertainment back then.” _

_ “Either way I believe your hobby could come in handy.” _

_ “I thought you didn’t want me anywhere technology.” _

_ “I trust you. All I ask is that you don’t make me regret it.” _

_ “I won’t disappoint.” _

_ “Good. There’s a laptop in your study and a list of what I need you to do. I need to head out so I hope you can finish your task before dinner.”  _

__ _ You were quite excited to get on a laptop again. It was always fun to be typing up and causing a bit of mischief. You looked over the list of things Jim wanted you to do, most of it illegal, should be fun. _

__ _ A lot of things were already set up on the laptop, your speed and expertise would determined success. You spent all day in your study just typing away. The house servants would come in to leave food and drink.  The hours just passed away as you worked. You only knew when it was late when a maid came in to say dinner would be ready soon. You were literally finishing up the last thing on the list, transferring some money from an offshore account. _

__ _ There were some strange things on the list but you didn’t ask questions. You finished up and met up with Jim on the dinner table. Even if you didn’t know it many of the things you did were helpful for Jim that very day. He was proud of what you did and figured you could help him out a lot more. _

_ ~~~~~~ _

The dessert John had asked arrived, this time around Sherlock ate a bit. John yelled at him for not eating actual food but sweets.

“So you actually became Moriarty's partner in crime.” John said.

“Yup.”

Sherlock grinned. “The consulting criminal and his beautiful little secret.”

“That’s a hilarious nickname.”

“It fits.”

“I suppose it does. It was only the beginning of what I’d do for him. Transferring funds, getting private information, I did it all at Jim’s request. And as you know eventually his interests turned to you.”

_ ~~~~~~ _

_ Every now and then Jim would bring up that consulting detective, Sherlock. He would tend to get involved in things that interested Sherlock. It was his subtle way of flirting. Over the days as you got more involved in his business you began to gain more confidence in yourself. Many of his dealings were also a part of your daily life. _

__ _ You set up many of his electronic meetings but he always made sure to keep you behind the scenes. It was definitely a new strange way to spend time together. Although it was great being able to see Jim more often and see this other side of him. He was very calm but he instilled terror in his customers. It never really did scare you, there was always a softness in his eyes when he looked at you. _

__ _ With this new closeness you felt happier. The two of you slept together and you became comfortable with the more romantic stuff. The gentle kisses throughout the day, the beautiful words, a real love. You were a different person with him, a better one, someone you would have never been without him. _

__ _ Despite how you got with Moriarty he noticed that you were somewhat lonely. You lived an extraordinary life but you were still confined within the walls of a home. Jim wanted to change that a bit. One day he just asked for you to join him on a trip. It was a big surprise, which made you nervous. Then again he saw you as a partner now, he felt he needed you close whenever he had business outside. _

__ _ You were technically dead, have been for a long time, so it wasn’t bad to go out. It was fairly easy to get a disguise on. You weren’t told really anything about the business Moriarty had. When you got outside you looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful, being able to see it without looking through a window.  _

__ _ When you got into the car you found a laptop. You figured that’s what he’d want you to do. When Moriarty got in the back he told you a bit of what he wanted you to do. Wherever he was going, he needed you to hack into the nearest system and copy everything on the hard drive. Seemed easy enough, and you were to reaming in the car at all times. The windows were tinted and bullet proof so their was no danger. _

__ _ Moriarty gave you a quick kiss on your cheek before getting out of the car. You waited for a while before you got a signal on your laptop and got to work. It wouldn’t take too long to copy the hard drive. Although you were tempted to actually see the files you were getting but knew it was best if you didn’t investigate. Once you finished up you disconnected without leaving a trace and turned off the laptop. _

__ _ You waited for a while, eating some of the snacks in the back but he didn’t return. It was really no surprise, he was out on business so he’d be busy. After a while longer you decided to just close your eyes and rest for a while. You didn’t know how long you slept but when you opened your eyes you were resting on Jim’s shoulder. _

_ “How long…” You said groggily. _

_ “Doesn’t matter. I found you sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you.”  _

__ _ You only smiled and adjusted yourself, it was nice to be out of the house with him. He brushed your hair as you slept. A little while later he woke you up. You glanced out the window and noticed you weren’t actually back home. The place seemed familiar but you couldn’t figure out where you were. _

__ _ Jim got out of the car and gestured for you to follow him. You weren’t sure but at least it was dark out, you took his hand and got out of the car. The streets around you were practically empty and Jim took you inside the building in front of you. As you walked through the front door you realized where you were. It was the restaurant you first met Jim at. _

__ _ The place was empty, since Moriarty had bought out the place for the night. He knew you got lonely and stuff being in the penthouse all the time. So, since you were already out he figured you could stay out for dinner. It was such a kind gesture and you couldn’t help but blush. He was an absolute gentlemen. _

__ _ It brought back memories of first meeting him.  He picked the spot and you two had been sitting way in the back. As soon as you sat down you noticed a change in his eyes. You were expecting something else. When you had heard of a consulting criminal you pictured a very rough, muscular, looking man. Instead you found such a professional man in a suit. _

__ _ You were all business, you were done with life. He on the other hand seemed more like he was setting up for a game. Despite your attitude he actually managed to make you smile. He didn’t even seem like a bad person. If you’d see him on the streets you definitely wouldn’t think he was up to no good. _

__ _ Dinner was lovely with some light drinking on your part. It was past midnight when you finally left the restaurant. For the time being you could pretend everything was normal and that you had been happy your whole life. When you got home you just threw yourself onto the bed. You were too tired to undress so Jim decided to do it for you. He playfully sat you up on the bed. _

__ _ He started with your shoes, giving you a light foot massage for a bit. Then he helped slip you out of your shirt, leaving you with your under shirt to sleep with. He kissed your cheek before laying you down to remove the skirt you were wearing. Once you were in your panties he crawled up the bed on top of you. _

_ “You know I hate the fact that another man has laid hands on you.” _

_ “I don’t think it counts with any other man.” _

_ “True. I mean you are technically dead.” _

_ You giggled. “I never thought I’d hear that.” _

_ “There’s a first for everything.” _

__ _ He leaned in and pressed his lips to you. It was so soft, something you didn’t know. Back then it had always been rough, forced and with a scent of alcohol in the air. This was sweet, peaceful, beautiful and so foreign to you. You shyly kissed back having never experienced this sort of love. That night was certainly worth all the pain. _


	6. Home

    You did stop your story at the restaurant. Sherlock and John had you for another day then you were done. It wouldn’t be nice to just leave them hanging. On the last day you and Sherlock returned to the park, John had work so it was just the two of you. There was a coffee shop nearby and you took a seat outside.

    Coffee wasn’t really your thing so some tea would do. Sherlock had a few things with him but you didn’t ask. There really wasn’t room for small talk so you just got straight to the important things.

“Obviously I became more useful for Moriarty and got involved with his business. Although he wouldn’t let me get involved in the game between you and him.”

“Really?”

“Yup. I suppose he thought you might stumble upon me in researching him. It was a bit lonely if I’m being honest.”

“So this partnership ceased when I got involved.”

“He just disappeared, he didn’t tell me any of his plans. There were a few times when I’d go a day or two without seeing him. I tried to endure it but eventually it all became too much for me.”

_~~~~~~_

_Eating dinner alone felt like old times, back when you were...alive. You’d eat in silence while...he just talked and talked or complained about his day. You missed Jim, it was like your growing relationship just stopped. He wasn’t around and you rarely saw him. It was worse than anything else. Maybe that was his plan._

_Maybe he kept you because of what you could do. Kept you locked away, made you fall in love so you’d have a reason to stay. All these ideas of doubt wouldn’t go away. It just wasn’t fair and you had to say something. That night you waited around for him to get home. You were lucky that he did actually come._

_“Where have you been?” You asked him._

_“Busy my dear.”_

_“You’ve been gone for two days.”_

_“Things get tricky.”_

_“But-”_

_“What? Have you missed me.”_

_You looked down trying not to blush. “Of course. I thought...we had something.”_

_“We do.”_

_“Then why are you keeping me in the dark? I thought we were partners.”_

_“We are I just don’t-”_

_You pushed him away. He seemed genuinely surprised by yours actions. It dawned on him then how lonely you must have been the past few days while he was out working._

_“I’m worried about you.” You said as you held back tears. “I’ve watched the news...this game has greatly escalated. What am I supposed to do if something happens to you. You’ve told me before, if the world knows I live, that psychopath Karter walks.”_

_“That will never happen my dear. I-”_

_You started crying and ignored your previous frustration. You wrapped your arms around Jim as you wept. He slowly wrapped his arms around you, swaying you gently side to side. He realized that despite the last few weeks you were still something delicate and beautiful that he needed to protect._

_Jim already had his game well laid out and prepared. Seeing you cry, he knew you wouldn’t be okay with what happened next. It had been weeks since he last used any drugs, but he sadly knew he’d need some for you. It was for your own good._

_Once the tears had passed he quietly tucked you into bed. It was late and you shouldn’t have been up in the first place. You quietly fell asleep, neither of you knowing what to say. He stayed with you till you were sleeping then left the room. He had preparations to make and the sooner the better._

_~~~~~~_

_When you woke up the next morning you were far from alone.  There were people, like doctors or something, walking and talking around in the room. There was some machines as well that you’d usually find in a hospital. Seeing this all frightened you and then you saw Jim in the room. He noticed your gaze and went over to your side._

_“Jim what’s going on?”_

_“It’s okay, it’s just...I’ve been making you worried and I don’t want you to be.”_

_“So then what’s all this for?”_

_“I want to know you’re safe at all times and not worried for me, so I’ve arranged for an extended sleep.”_

_“What!? Jim, you don’t-”_

_“Please, I want you to be safe.”_

_You felt a pinprick on your arm and noticed the needle. This only made you more afraid but Jim lightly held you down saying everything was going to be alright. You started to feel drowsy and your eyes were growing heavy. You stared into his eyes and decided to just relax and let whatever happened happen.  
_

_“I promise you, when you open your eyes again I’ll be right here.”_

_~~~~~~_

“As we both know that didn’t happen.” You said. “I woke up at a hospital and was taken down to the police station. You know what happens then.”

    That was basically your story. Saved by the consulting criminal and becoming someone new, someone better. Then placed under for your own safety. You trusted him and it hurt to wake up into confusion. You showed no emotion when you were told Jim was dead. On the inside you were dying, how could he be gone? No one ever told you how he died. You asked Sherlock who actually told you the truth. It wasn’t the best news.

“Impressive.” Sherlock said. “I never figured someone like Moriarty was capable of love. Or at least not in the way he showed you.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment. Don’t answer that.”

    Sherlock smiled. He reached into his coat and pulled out a file. He slid it across the table to you. You opened it up to make sure it was what you asked for.

“There you go.” He said. “A new identity. That file has all you need. A license, passport, personal I.D. and everything else you need.”

“And I’m sure I’ll be monitored for the rest of my life.”

“Most likely, but Mycroft won’t pry into your life. You won’t even see him again.”

“That’s good.”

    You put the file down and looked at Sherlock. This was it, the end, but there was something else. You worked up the courage to ask something of Sherlock.

“Sherlock, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Absolutely, if you let me ask you a question first, and answer honestly.”

“I will.”

“Your existence was erased by Moriarty but you were the one to destroy and get rid of the Gallagher family name wasn’t it?”

“Yes. That name did not deserve to be in history or even remembered.”

“Very well then, what can I do for you?”

“Lie. Tell your brother everything, but all I ask is that you don’t mention that...that he loved me. Make it a one-sided love story.”

“Of course, might I ask why?”

“This is Jim Moriarty we’re talking about. Even in death he still has a reputation to keep.”

“I understand.” Sherlock smiled and stood up. “I will say it has been a pleasure knowing you. I do hope we meet again.”

    With that Sherlock was off. He had places to be but he stopped when you called to him.

“Sherlock!” You shouted.

He turned around to face you. “Yes?”

“I’m proof you know.”

“Proof of what?”

“That you don’t have to be alone.”

    Your words left him speechless. After a moment he smile and nodded, leaving you at last. You stayed at the shop for a while till you finished your tea. You looked down at the file then up at the sky. It was time to start over, again.

_~~~~~~_

    Sherlock took your advice. After his talk with you he went to see John and took him out to lunch. The words couldn’t just be blurted out but he now had something more to work towards. Once lunch was over and John returned to work Sherlock reported to his brother, and he did lie.

    The story was simply that Moriarty knew of your hacking skills. He knew you could be useful to him so he saved you. It took you a while to adjust with him but you did and you worked for him. He put you into a drug induced coma to help pass the time and to not have to worry about you while he was away.

    It was believable and Sherlock was very convincing. Then he was done there and let his brother get back to whatever he was doing. Sherlock had to find someway to pass the time. Despite his lack in romance he had a few ideas he needed to start working on.

_~~~~~~_

Two Years Later 

    It was everywhere. All over London. The same message, the same face. Many watched the screens feeling nothing but fear. Sherlock had been brought back to London for this exact reason.

_‘Did You Miss Me?’_

Sherlock had been deciphering the message as soon as he saw it. Once his plane landed he was quick to wipe the tears from his face. Soon Mycroft and John board. Sherlock stood up and embraced John in a hug then leaned down to kiss his lips. Even a few minutes without him was too painful.

“If Moriarty is really back we need to act quick.” John said. “He could already have something planned.”

“Agreed.” Sherlock said as he put on his coat. “Firstly I suggest we pay y/n a visit. See how she is.”

    There was silence. Mycroft only smiled and looked down at the floor. Then it hit Sherlock.

“You don’t actually know where she is, do you?”

“I’m afraid not.” Mycroft said. “Within 48 hours of your last chat she disappeared from the grid entirely. She never used the identity we gave her. So yes brother, I have no idea where she is, but you do.”

“What makes you say that?” John asked.

“Sherlock mentioned her immediately. Surely if you’ve been in contact with her she’d be on your mind in a time like this. So where is she?”

    Sherlock didn’t say anything. He glanced over at John for advice. His eyes clearly said he should reveal her location. She could be in danger. Sherlock sighed and left the airplane, telling the others to follow him.

_~~~~~~_

    Over the last years both Sherlock and John had been in contact with you. They’d stop by to visit and make sure you were doing well. You never told them how you made yourself disappear and neither had any idea that Mycroft didn’t know where you were. Mycroft followed Sherlock’s directions and in less than an hour they were at your flat.

    John knocked on the door but you didn’t answer. Mycroft didn’t have time to wait so the officers he brought along broke down the door. They all piled in, the officers checking every room. You were nowhere in sight but there was something in your room. The three of them investigated and found shattered glass on the floor. John noticed the little box on the dresser and picked it up.

“This package only has her name on it.” He looked inside. “Whatever was in here was small.”

“And now on the floor.” Sherlock said.

“What?”

“The box held a small vial of something. Most likely sent to her by Moriarty.”

“By the looks of this flat she hasn’t been here in a day or two.” Mycroft added.

“Yes.”

    Sherlock carefully got down to get a better look at the glass. Mycroft left the room, deciding to look elsewhere for other clues but John remained. Sherlock got down low to smell the glass, as he did so he noticed a small piece of paper under the bed. He reached for it and turned it over, seeing the words scribbles on it.

_‘See you soon.’_

_-M_

With a small smile on his face Sherlock stood up. He crumbled the note in his hand and placed it in his pocket. The glass had a distinct smell which allow him to identify its contents. He knew what had happened.

“We’re done here.”

    Sherlock walked out of the room with John at his heels. Mycroft saw him heading for the door and stopped him. Telling him to explain his findings.

“It’s simple brother. Moriarty found her long before. Sent here the box and she knew what to do with the vial. She drank it and some men most likely came for her. She’s not here and I doubt you’ll ever find her again.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, now if you’ll excuse me I owe John a date. I need to make up for the fifteen minutes of separation and the possible broken heart I nearly gave John. Good day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants more?


End file.
